Books are not wise entities
by mynekoheart
Summary: Bill Cipher is the all-knowing but knows none on how to be romantic. He knows such thing exist but never took interest in it until being in a relationship with a certain brunette. [STEPS ON HOW TO ROMANCE: -Laughs at everything your love interest say] AKA: Bill is inexperience in human things and borrows helpful books in the library.


**Books are not wise entities**

Bill Cipher is the all-knowing dream demon and yet knows nothing on how to be romantic. He knows such thing exist but never took interest in it until he gets into a relationship with a certain brunette.

STEPS ON HOW TO ROMANCE

 _-Laughs at everything your love interest say_

AKA: Bill is inexperience in human things and borrows helpful books in the library.

* * *

Mabel Pines and Bill Cipher are from Gravity Falls

Written by me

* * *

Human!Bill, implied character death (non-important character), romantic relationship, inexperience Bill

Both Bill and Mabel are the same age or around 13

* * *

She was on the phone with her parents, happily talking about how her's and her brother's lives in their grunckles' shack until it was her mother's turn to tell. Their talk was cut short, ending with her mother's worried voice.

It was a shock. She and her cousin wasn't really close. In fact, her cousin dislike her and the feelings were mutual. Even so, to know a family member had passed away was still depressing. She hadn't tell the news to her brother yet as he wasn't currently in the Mystery Shack's ground. She felt relief that she doesn't have to say it right after she had heard it but right now she wanted to be comforted by someone.

An hour or a few had passed until she went downstairs. It was there that she saw her boyfriend was standing with his back facing her. He was taken by surprise when she called out to him and seems quite nervous. He look as if he wasn't listening or words went in and then out of his ears but she told him. She wanted someone to comfort her.

"My cousin died..."

" **HAHAHAHAHAHAHA** "

She thought he had change. She thought he was a human who had gain human emotions but she was wrong. He was still a demon. A demon with human appearance.

She was mad and stormed out of the room. She was disappointed and kept to herself. She could had forgotten about the news if it wasn't for the fact that it made her questioned about her boyfriend.

She went downstairs again and found her boyfriend wasn't there anymore. She didn't question it and she was still mad about him. It was when she turned her head to dismiss herself that her brown eyes caught the sight of a book in the trash can. The book was pulled out from the trash and she felt curious on why it was in such place. She read the book's title, 'HOW TO ROMANCE' and giggled at the first page that she flipped open.

The door was opened, hitting hard at the wall. Both eyes(eye) were on each other at the moment when both were in each other's field of vision. He was standing there with flowers from the forest in one hand and the other at his back.

" **I-I'm, s-ssorry. ...** "

He didn't gave a time for Mabel to say first. He looks anxious with his lips flattened and his one eye squinting, but remained on her, determined and she was astonished by this.

She sighed and smiled at how happy she had a boyfriend like him. She went close to the boy and hugged him, extinguishing his worries.

He had calmed down and wrapped one arm with flowers in hand around her waist with a satisfying smile on his face, almost dropping the book he was holding behind his back.

HOW TO APOLOGIZED TO YOUR GF

* Gives her a present to show you care about her. Examples of presents are flowers and a box of chocolates.

* * *

It has almost a year since I last write a fan fic.

This is actually my first gravity falls related work. A day ago I have this cute comic idea for mabill but instead of drawing it, I wrote this one-shot. I figured I would forgot about it before starting to draw it so instead I decided to write this because I don't want to waste this idea.

I posted this earlier on wattpad so if there's anyone who has a wattpad account, you can follow me there. My username is mynekoheart, same as here and everywhere.


End file.
